Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to data processing, and more particularly to methods and systems for automatically configuring a radio frequency identification (RFID) reader.
Radio-frequency identification has been used for inventory management, i.e., by reading identification information stored on RFID tags attached to various objects, such as retail products. RFID is a wireless, non-contact system that uses radio-frequency electromagnetic fields to transfer data from a tag attached to an object for automatic identification and tracking. A conventional RFID system includes one or more RFID tags and an RFID reader. Each RFID tag includes a transponder having a radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC) and an antenna for receiving an interrogation signal from the RFID reader and emitting a response signal. The RFIC can store identification information or other data and output such data in the response signal upon receiving the interrogation signal. The RFID reader includes an antenna and a transceiver. The transceiver includes a transmitter, a receiver, and a decoder for processing data in the signal emitted by the RFID tag. The RFID reader can be a mobile, handheld device, or the RFID reader can be mounted in a fixed location, depending on the particular application. When the antenna of the RFID reader is within an effective range for activating the transponder, the transponder is activated by the electromagnetic field from the antenna of the RFID reader. Data can be transmitted by the transponder in the RFID tag to the transceiver of the RFID reader wirelessly. The transceiver of the RFID reader can decode the data received from the transponder. The decoded information can be processed by the RFID reader or transmitted to another computing device for processing.